A Change Of Seasons
by Chi Yagami
Summary: Her face had looked familiar, and so he returned the next day to discover her identity. However, it had been three months without success, and he had finally decided that he couldn't know her. Why now did he still return? Bakura x Anzu
1. One

**Disclaimer:** I do not own YuGiOh. Or "Somebody's Baby" by Jackson Browne.

Oh dear me, I actually uploaded something. After far, far too long.

I know most of you were hoping for some Pokemon, but... well, this is what my muse popped out instead. Not to say I'm not working on_ Something There_! Believe me, I am. It's just that Paul is sometimes a struggle to write; he isn't a person that would easily change, and so even though sometimes I want to cut corners to finish faster, his character won't let me...

So I wrote out some BakuraAnzu instead. I've been rereading a lot of YuGiOh lately, so I guess that's partly to blame. This was written while listening to Jackson Browne, particularly "Somebody's Baby" and there are a lot of lyrical references...

The chapters will be pretty short, and I'm thinking no more than ten total.

* * *

**A Change Of Seasons  
**

By: Chi Yagami

* * *

_"Just look at that girl with the lights coming up in her eyes. She__'_s got to be somebody_'_s baby, she must be somebody_'_s baby." 

* * *

There she was again, right on schedule, right on time. She was walking from the studio, as she did every Monday, Wednesday, and Thursday; she was carrying a dance bag, filled with her ballet shoes and leotard and purse, and was telling her parents that she'd be home soon. Same brown jacket, same loose ponytail, same sparkling eyes.

The girl stopped at the corner to wait for the bus, as she did every Monday, Wednesday, and Thursday. She'd sit in the left corner, her bag to the wall. And she would wait approximately twenty-three minutes for the bus. Yes, sure enough, she sat down on the left, with her bag squashed against the glass for safekeeping. She was usually the only one waiting for the bus at this time of night (although she would occasionally have a companion or two), so her purse probably wasn't in any serious danger. Then again, if there were others like _himself_ roaming the streets…

Bakura plucked the last leaf from the weed he was absent-mindedly shredding and threw the stem to the ground. He was currently lounging on a bench in the deserted Domino City Park, across from the studio. For the last three months, he had watched the girl enter her dance studio in the afternoon. Then, she would leave a little after nine at night and wait for the bus. He used to sit in the park every day, but he eventually discovered that she only attended dance practice three times a week, and so he had lessened his visits to only Monday, Wednesday, and Thursday. She'd always arrive in her dance uniform and leave in jeans and that brown jacket. And she was always alone. Sure, several times people had joined her at the bus stop, but that was always _after_ she got there. She'd introduce herself and strike up a conversation, especially if they were older people or children. Sweet and innocent. Yes… she had to belong to somebody.

He felt his phone vibrate in his back pocket; probably just another text from Ryou, telling him to come home. Bakura rolled his eyes: it was as if Ryou believed he wouldn't come back, or that he was doing something illegal and wrong.

Watching _her_ wasn't exactly wrong, was it? He didn't even know her name. Although she did look familiar, in the last three months he hadn't even discovered her name. She was never walking with friends or fellow dancers, and, when she would introduce herself, she was always too far away for him to hear properly. It wasn't his fault the city neglected to build a bench closer to the stop.

_Your spaghetti is in the fridge. Be home by 11:00._ He shoved the phone back into his pocket and scoffed. It wasn't even nine-thirty yet; the girl was still sitting across the street. She was tightening her ponytail. Something about her was vaguely familiar, as if he'd met her somewhere before, but Bakura had never been good with names or faces.

Where had he seen her before? He was pretty sure that she wasn't one of Ryou's friends, as they had all been present at his birthday party last month. Ryou wasn't friends with too many girls… There had been the young brunette, Serenity, who's older brother was the half-wit Joey… Then there was that sleazy blonde who was obsessed with makeup, Valentine what's-her-face… And, of course, Malik's older sister Isis. Had there been anyone else? Oh, yes, Yugi Muto's bratty little blonde girlfriend, but that girl looked at least five years younger than the midget pharoah (even if she was his same height). Any other girls he knew? Ah… how could he have forgotten? Miho Nozaka, Ryou's girlfriend; she was nice, maybe even a bit pretty, but she was always trying to involve Bakura in some environmental group, like _Save The Whales_ or something. But _this_ girl wasn't any of the aforementioned, so…

If she wasn't a friend of Ryou's, then he doubted that he knew her. Bakura hadn't encountered many girls on his own. He had never been enrolled in high school, nor was he attending Ryou's current university. He knew her face well _now_, but he had been sure he met her before… well, before he had started sitting in the park three months ago.

An elderly man sat next to her on the bench, and tipped his hat in her direction. She smiled and he heard her distinctively say "hello." Unfortunately, two cars sped by and he missed their exchanged introductions. She was smiling and laughing with the man, so openly that it would appear they had met before. She was so charming and vivacious. She was definitely somebody's girl.

He watched as the girl and the old man boarded the bus at exactly nine-thirty. They sat together and continued to talk. Bakura waited until the bus had turned the corner to stand. Then, he zipped his jacket and started walking in the opposite direction.

* * *

Miho wasn't there when Bakura reached his house. He silently thanked no one in particular (he did _not_ want to deal with her bubbly attitude right now) as he spotted Ryou sleeping on the couch. He could see the Millennium Ring tucked beneath his light's shirt, glowing slightly. He vaguely thought of taking it, but the idea quickly dissolved into a memory: Two years ago, during Ryou's senior year of high school, the Pharaoh Yami had regained his full memory and had tried to banish Bakura to the Shadow Realm with the hopes of freeing Ryou's soul. The mystic nut, Shadi, had appeared and stopped the pharaoh, informing the two of them that, if Yami destroyed Bakura, he would also destroy Ryou. Shadi further explained that he was the only one who could separate the two, and so he gave Bakura his own body. Then Yami proceeded to send the newly freed tomb robber to the Shadow Realm, but, once again, Shadi intervened, saying that he was giving Bakura a second chance. He then also separated the pharaoh and the midget and said that the pharaoh would have to return with him to Egypt for a while. Bakura had asked to return to Egypt too, but Shadi had declined, forcing him to stay in Domino under the watchful eye of Ryou.

As if Ryou could stop him. But Shadi had taken the Ring from Bakura and had entrusted it to Ryou, effectively controlling the tomb robber; Shadi had also threatened that, if Bakura did anything wrong, he would be banished to the Shadow Realm and never released. Without the Ring, Bakura could do no harm.

That isn't to say Bakura hadn't _tried_. He had tried to get a hold of numerous weapons, but he had only managed to steal a pocket knife from Ryou's father. And even that had been taken away from him eventually. So, for a year and a half, Bakura had been forced to stay at home, going insane and watching television. He had eventually found Ryou's game system, and Yugi had allowed him to borrow several games. He had, of course, chosen the most violent ones. He may not be able to return to his old ways, but at least he still had digital blood and gore to feed his psychotic mind. That, and watching the girl at the bus stop.

Bakura couldn't exactly say why he sat in the park three days a week to watch her. One day he had just gotten tired of playing the same games repeatedly, and so he had gone outside to take a walk. He had sat on the bench and saw her leave the dance studio. Her face had looked familiar, and so he had returned the next day, hoping to see her again and discover her identity. However, it had been three months without success, and he had decided that he didn't know her. Why now did he still return?

"Oh, Bakura, you're home." Ryou had woken up and was now watching his yami reheat the spaghetti.

"Obviously," he sneered in reply. "You should know by now that I will eventually return."

"You just missed Miho; she left at nine."

"_Whoop-de-do_."

"You don't like her, do you?" Ryou asked, making room for his yami on the couch.

"What gave it away?" Bakura replied sarcastically. "She's too goodie-goodie. You need someone to rough you up."

Ryou narrowed his eyes. "I already have _you_."

"And aren't I just the best?"

"Not remotely…"

"You do know that I can kill you without the Ring, right?"

"And do you know that Shadi and Yami are back from Egypt?"

Bakura choked on a meatball. _Great_. His least favorite people in the world had returned.

"Fine, I'll kill you when they leave."

"Shadi is visiting tomorrow."

"I don't care."

"That means you need to be home. I know you usually go out on Thursdays—"

"And I don't intend to stop just for some bald fraud."

"Where do you go, anyway?"

"None of your damn business."

Bakura dumped his dirty dishes in the sink and stomped up the stairs to his room, leaving Ryou on the couch looking annoyed.

What did he care if Shadi was back? He was still going out tomorrow, and he was still going to sit in the park at four o'clock. Sometimes _she_ would take a walk in the park before going to the studio, and Bakura hoped she would do so tomorrow. Maybe he could even… Maybe he could what? Talk to her? That was so unlike him, talking into a girl. Bakura shook his head and cursed Shadi; all of the restraint was causing him to go insane and want to talk to girls. He hadn't tried to steal anything in months! He missed the old days, stealing Millennium Items and sending people to Shadow Realm and making kids cry. Now he was sitting in parks and watching girls. What had become of the great tomb robber?

_You've changed_, he told himself. And yet, in some part of his mind that he had yet to fully accept, he didn't mind too much.

* * *

_So... what do you think?_


	2. Two

**Disclaimer:** I do not own YuGiOh. Or "Somebody's Baby" by Jackson Browne.

Another chapter, yay! Still working on _Something There_ and _Blood on the Moon_, though neither chapters are close to being done (sigh). Also... outlining a new YuGiOh story, this time a Ryou x Anzu. However, this one is still in pre-production, so don't expect it any time soon.

Thanks to YamiBakura1988, PandaTeddyClaws, and RandomObserver for reviewing! R.O. are you the same R.O. who reads _Blood on the Moon_?

* * *

**A Change Of Seasons  
**

By: Chi Yagami

* * *

_She's probably somebody's only light, gonna shine tonight. Yeah, she's probably somebody's baby all right. _

* * *

She _did_ go to the park the next day.

Bakura was sitting on a different bench (one where he could see both the park and the studio), and she was sitting on one of the children's swings, accompanied by a young boy. Her brother, perhaps? But Bakura was sure he knew this child as well… more positively than the girl anyway. She was watching the kid from the swings as he played on the slides with several other children.

Bakura continued to watch her for the next half hour. She joined the young boy in making a sand castle and playing hopscotch, always keeping her dance bag within reach. As it grew closer to five o'clock, she began to check her phone, probably for the time. Bakura assumed that someone was coming to relieve her of the boy so that she could attend practice. Finally, she decided to call someone, and he strained to hear the conversation.

"…and when exactly _are_ you coming?" she asked the person on the other side of the phone. "My class starts in ten minutes! ….okay, okay. But you'd better be here! I can't take Mokuba into my class and you know it."

Mokuba? Where had he heard that name before? Mokuba… Mokuba… _Mokuba Kaiba_! That little boy was Seto Kaiba's younger brother, Seto-Kaiba-the-bastard-who-hosted-Battle-City's brother! Was the girl a relative of Kaiba's?

"Alright already! Just hurry up! _Love you too_."

Oh. Girlfriend. She was Kaiba's girlfriend. Bakura wondered how a cold-hearted bastard such as Seto Kaiba could want a girlfriend; he couldn't see Kaiba tolerating someone as cheerful and friendly as that girl. Well, other than Mokuba. True, Bakura had not seen the CEO of Kaiba Corp. since Battle City, but he highly doubted that Kaiba had changed much. Speak of the devil…

A black stretch limo pulled up to the park, and Seto Kaiba himself stepped out. Mokuba ran to his brother and hugged him fiercely, while the girl followed shortly.

"I'm here. Happy?" Kaiba asked, leading Mokuba back to the car.

"Yes," she replied simply. "I'd be happier if you had been here ten minutes ago."

"Excuse me for running my corporation."

"Excuse me for pursuing a dream!"

Bakura watched the two argue for a few more minutes before the girl realized that she was late for her class.

"And what was with the 'I love you'?" he heard Kaiba growl.

"Failed to recognize sarcasm I see," she said, then smiled sweetly. "Or was that supposed to be a hopeful question?"

Kaiba glared at her over the top of his car before getting in after his brother. The girl turned her back on them and entered the studio.

Bakura let out a breath that, until then, he hadn't realized he'd been holding. So she wasn't Kaiba's girlfriend, just possibly Mokuba's babysitter. Or friend. Well, he supposed she _could_ be Kaiba's girlfriend… But "hopeful question"? Was she implying that maybe Kaiba was hoping for a hook-up? …nah. There was no way they were attracted to each other. Kaiba was just too dark and cold, and she was too… not. She was probably dating some smart, happy-go-lucky guy. She was somebody's baby, alright.

Wait, why did he care if she had a boyfriend? It wasn't as if he was jealous… Was he? No, Bakura was confusing himself with Ryou; only Ryou thought about girls like that. Bakura, the Egyptian thief, did not have a single romantic bone in his body. Watching this girl was simply a form of entertainment, that was all. But, after thinking on the idea for the next hour, Bakura concluded that, perhaps, he was inclined to certain male factors… that he could be… _slightly_… attracted to her. She was pretty, with chocolate brown hair, long slender legs, and sparkling blue eyes. But that was _all_. He couldn't help it if he was physically attracted to a woman, he _was_ a man. But that didn't mean he was going to get all worked up about it. He was _not_ going to try to sweep her off her feet, or ask her to Burger World on a date; Bakura was not interested in the emotional baggage that was attached to these twenty-first-century-romances. He came from Ancient Egypt, where relationships were mostly based on the biological factor of reproduction. But, since he wasn't interested in starting a family, Bakura would never get himself involved in a relationship for that reason either. He decided that he simply enjoyed watching her, as if she were just another pretty thing he wanted to steal from a tomb.

_So why don't you steal her?_ he asked himself. What was stopping him from taking her, just like a valuable in a pyramid? Because… because…

"What would I do with her?"

Bakura had asked it aloud. Shaking his head, he moved to the bench that faced the studio, to wait until she came out. What _would_ he do with her if he stole her? He couldn't sell her like a precious gem, which was the main reason he stole things anyway, at least, back in Ancient Egypt. But now that he lived off Ryou, he didn't really need to steal anymore. So the thought of stealing her went from his mind. But then what would happen? Would he just keep watching her? Eventually she would move away, or stop taking lessons or something. What was the point in watching her if he wasn't going to do anything?

"I don't need a point, damn it!" he yelled in frustration.

* * *

It was raining by nine o'clock. Bakura just sat there with his arms crossed, looking miserable and wet. He hadn't thought to watch the weather or bring an umbrella. And he didn't want to sit under the cover of the bus stop, because _she_ would be there in a few minutes, and he didn't want to be too close…

He saw her exit the studio and open an umbrella. He watched as she glanced around, her eyes settling on him. She stared at him for a while, and Bakura practically cringed. She wasn't supposed to notice him! Then she might notice him again on Monday and think he was a stalker or something (which he sort of was… but he didn't want her knowing that)! She flinched slightly, and he realized he might have been glaring in frustration and quickly looked away. Hopefully she would continue to the bus stop…

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her dash across the street before the traffic and stop a few feet away. _Crap_. He turned to watch her approach him, looking nervous. Bakura decided to play dumb and raised a questioning eyebrow. This seemed to make her even more nervous.

"H-Hi," she stuttered, clutching her umbrella pole tightly.

He merely continued to stare at her.

"You're all wet," she said, but seemed to regret her statement at once. She grew pale and stepped backward.

He wanted to snap back at her with something like "well _obviously_" but bit his tongue. Finally, he just said,

"Yes."

This seemed to surprise her, for her eyes widened slightly, and Bakura couldn't help but to stare more deeply into the blue sapphires.

"He-Here," she stammered, holding out something to him. Bakura saw that she was offering an umbrella, much like the one she was gripping. So that was why she crossed the street… She had seen that he was wet and was probably wondering why he was just sitting there. His eyes followed the umbrella up her arm back to her face, where she was watching him warily. He almost laughed at the irony: she was so friendly to people at the bus stop, yet she was afraid of him? Well, he had to admit that he probably did look somewhat menacing… especially if he'd been glaring at her.

He took the umbrella from her wet hands, accidentally brushing them and feeling her cold, soft skin against his rough fingertips. She watched for a bit longer, and he realized she was probably waiting for him to use her gift. So he obliged and opened the light-blue umbrella, securing himself from the rain. Her face relaxed into a slight smile, and she waved tentatively at him before walking to the bus stop and taking her regular seat. She did not glance at him again.

Bakura, however, continued to glance at her for the next half-hour. For some reason, he felt somewhat stupid. Was he feeling guilty for not thanking her? Probably. She had made the effort to give him an umbrella; he could have at least managed a "thank you". He almost made to stand at one point, seriously considering crossing the street to thank her, but the idea died as another person sat next to her. Ehh, he didn't need to thank her; Bakura never thanked people for anything. But, still, he had a guilty feeling swimming around his stomach…

The bus arrived slightly earlier than normal, and it was only as the bus was driving away that Bakura remembered that he still had her umbrella. _Stupid woman, forgetting her umbrella_. He gripped it tighter and stood from the bench. Now she wouldn't get it back until Monday, the stupid woman.

* * *

"Shadi came looking for you," Ryou informed him when he returned home.

"And you think I care because…?" Bakura retorted as he removed his shoes and closed the umbrella.

"Where did you get that?"

"I stole it," he snapped, throwing it in the umbrella stand by the front door. "And don't you touch it!"

And once again, he stormed out from the room, leaving only a bemused Ryou and the humming television.

* * *

_Reviews make me happy...! :D_


	3. Three

**Disclaimer:** I do not own YuGiOh. Or "Somebody's Baby" by Jackson Browne.

Many thanks to my reviewers, and especially to those who have been around for a while! Your support really makes my day and is part of my motivation.

* * *

**A Change Of Seasons  
**

By: Chi Yagami

* * *

_I heard her talking with her friend when she thought nobody else was around. She said she's got to be somebody's baby.  
_

* * *

She left the studio on Monday with a friend. Bakura had taken care to sit on a different bench, in case she went looking for him; he didn't want her thinking that he was waiting for her or anything. His bench was located where she couldn't exactly see him, but if he turned his head just so, he could see her. And her friend, who was luckily talking loud enough for the whole world to hear.

"You're so lucky, getting the lead!" her friend exclaimed, obviously happy and jealous at the same time.

"It's not a big deal… you did really well; you deserve it more than I do…" Bakura had expected her to be modest, after watching her for so long, and she did not disappoint. The girls continued to stand in front of the studio and discuss the upcoming ballet, for the next few minutes. Bakura's interest began to slip and his mind began to wander…

"…and you'd bake him some of your chocolate-chip cookies every week? Wow, any guy would be lucky to have you!" her friend giggled. The girl blushed and tried to deny it, but her friend kept talking.

"Oh, there's no way you're still single! No, you must be somebody's baby."

"I—"

"I hope you'll bring him to the studio someday! Well, I'll see you Wednesday!" her friend said, waving goodbye and running off. The girl looked after her for a minute before turning and heading for the bus stop.

Bakura silently agreed with the unnamed friend; there was no way that girl was still single. Pretty, friendly, modest… She was always eager to talk to people at the bus stop, calling her parents to let them know what she was doing… She looked well-cared for and probably cared for others much more than herself. Yes, she had to be somebody's baby. Damn it, why did he care? He had already decided that he wasn't going to steal her. Why did it matter to him if she had a boyfriend? Why was he so damn jealous? _No, I'm NOT jealous! Not jealous!_ he repeated to himself. _If I was jealous, that would mean that I was interested in her… romantically. Which I am NOT! No, she is merely a pretty thing to look at, something to pass the time because there's nothing to do in this stupid town…_

He remembered that he had brought her umbrella with him, and Bakura decided to return it now before someone else joined her. He'd much rather thank her while she was alone.

He stood and left the park, waiting for traffic to drive by before crossing the street. She was staring in the opposite direction and didn't see him approach. He stood several feet away from her, and when it was obvious that she wasn't going to notice him, he thrust the umbrella under her nose.

She jumped in her seat and her eyes shot up to see who was standing before her. Bakura watched her eyes grow in size as she realized who it was; he, however, simply thrust the umbrella closer to her face.

"Take it," he commanded, and she hastily obliged.

"Thanks," she stammered, shoving it into her dance bag. "I forgot that you had it."

He couldn't think of anything else to say except, "Oh." And then,

"Well, umm… thankyou," he told her hurriedly, practically saying the two words as one. He wanted to thank her, but yet he didn't want to. It just wasn't in his blood to thank people, least of all strange girls.

She looked very surprised, but quickly smiled instead. "Oh, well, you're welcome! You just looked so cold and wet that day; I thought you could use it."

"Hmm," he mused. Then, after staring at her for a bit longer, he turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" she asked. He turned on his heel and gave her a blank look. She cringed in her seat and looked regretful.

"I'm sorry!" she apologized. "I didn't mean to pry—"

"It's okay," he forced himself to state. He briefly wondered how much longer he could go without snapping at her. "I'm…" Well, he couldn't exactly go and sit on his usual bench… that would probably seem weird and creepy. "I'm going home," he offered lamely.

She nodded and he relaxed. He had taken a few steps before he heard her say, "Thanks for returning my umbrella."

"Oh… It was nothing."

And he walked away and went straight home, not bothering to see if she boarded the bus or not. Bakura was slightly afraid of what she would do if she discovered that he was watching her. Or what if she had already noticed? He groaned and jammed his fists into his pockets, ignoring Ryou's text.

* * *

"Okay, where were you, _seriously_?"

"Nowhere, damn it!" Bakura snapped. "Stop asking!"

Ryou raised his hands in surrender and returned to the kitchen, where he was making coffee. He offered Bakura a cup, which the latter took somewhat reluctantly, and the two boys sat on the couch to watch TV.

"How was your day?" barked Bakura, causing Ryou to spill his coffee.

"It was alright!" he stammered, obviously surprised, trying to clean the mess. "I went to school… then came home… called Miho… The usual."

"Oh."

"How was your day?" Ryou asked nervously, and Bakura knew the boy was curious at his attempt at small talk. Bakura never made small talk.

"Fine, fine."

"Oh, Shadi dropped by again; he seems to think that you are avoiding him…"

"Hmm, maybe I am?"

Bakura tuned out whatever movie Ryou had switched on and returned his thoughts to the events of that evening… Now what? He couldn't sit there anymore, or she'd notice him. And he couldn't join her… could he? Why, if he spent so much time watching her, couldn't Bakura carry a normal conversation with one girl? _I'm not meant for social interaction_. But… He wanted to be… Bakura decided right then and there that he would overcome this hatred of being social, all just to talk to one girl. _I'm attracted to her, that much is obvious… But why do I still pursue her if I can do nothing with her? Am I obsessed? Maybe if I talk to her, I'll find out who she _really_ is and stop liking her… yes, there's an idea…_

"Bakura, what are you thinking? I know that look…"

"What?" he snapped. "What look? I'm not thinking about anything!"

But Bakura felt the color flood his cheeks, and he hurried out of the room. He couldn't let Ryou see..._  
_

The only word he think to describe it... _embarrassed_. He was embarrassed!

* * *

_Shorter chapter, but a faster update. My muse is on a roll lately. Thoughts?_


	4. Four

**Disclaimer:** I do not own YuGiOh. Or "Somebody's Baby" by Jackson Browne.

Extremely short chapter, but each chapter occurs on a different day, and I didn't want to break my pattern heh.

* * *

**A Change Of Seasons  
**

By: Chi Yagami

* * *

_Because when the cars and the signs and the street lights light up the town, she's got to be somebody's baby.  
_

* * *

Wednesday, Bakura sat on his usual bench. If she noticed him, she might say hello. If she didn't, then he could continue to watch her secretly. Even if he wanted to talk with her, he was not so desperate as to approach her like a friend would. They hadn't even exchanged names.

He saw her come around the corner, and he felt his heartbeat speed up. She was about to enter the studio when she stopped and turned. Bakura's eyes met hers, and he waited.

She smiled and waved, and then continued on inside.

So, she had noticed him, but she hadn't stopped to chat. He welcomed this unexpected result (he had been sure that, if seen, she would stop to visit). However, perhaps she knew that he would be there still, five hours later, and was planning on conversing then.

But to his surprise (and possibly, disappointment?) she did not cross the street to greet him after she left the studio but went straight to the bus stop.

Was he sad that she hadn't noticed him? Maybe… he had decided to get her attention, after all. He watched as she continued to talk to her parents on the phone, occasionally frowning but for the most part keeping a blank expression. This was new; she had never chatted to her parents for longer than a few minutes. He watched as she continued to talk to her mobile device for the remainder of the time she spent waiting for the bus. And she was _still_ on the phone as she boarded the bus! Bakura continued to sit at his bench long after she was gone, pondering reasons why she had been on the phone so long, and _why_ he cared. What was the big deal? Well, it was the first time it had happened in _three months_…

But everything was probably fine. She was charming, pretty… happy. She had everything, right? What could be wrong?

* * *

_Short, but necessary. Already working on the next chapter!  
_


End file.
